


Tumblr Fics and Prompts

by erszebet



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blowjobs, Cock Warming, Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Foot massages, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Panty Kink, Rimming, Spitroasting, Verbal Humiliation, handjobs, lap dance, outdoors sex, wet and messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erszebet/pseuds/erszebet
Summary: Just a collection for my tumblr fics and prompts!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm transferring fic from my current tumblr (@byactionnotwords) and my old tumblr (@petitebouche), so these will be uploaded as I copy and re-post them here! 
> 
> This ficlet was inspired by the song "Ride" by SoMo and is set in @one_golden_sun's Laflams universe. Enjoy!

They’ve all had a little bit too much to drink, and their apartment is filled with a summer breeze. The cool air floating through the apartment brushes off their heated cheeks, and it’s one of those nights that made John look at the stars and know his life was brighter than any of them. 

Lafayette was reclining on their couch, a glass of expensive bourbon in his hand. He’d sipped his way through several over the course of the evening, and he was comfortably tipsy. John loved the way his cheeks flushed and brought warmth to his skin. 

Alex was standing up and waving a beer around in one wand, regaling both of them with another story of Charles Lee’s incompetence. If there was one thing Alex was astounding at, it was story telling. His eyes danced and his hands punctuated his sentences, and it entranced both of his lovers. Their combined laughter filled the apartment. 

John felt the heat of arousal simmering underneath his skin. Seeing his lovers like this, relaxed and happy, made him want to strip them both down and never leave the apartment. He wanted to bottle this moment and pull them both close. Music was pulsing in the background, and John’s ears pricked up when a familiar opening came through the sound system. 

_Take of those heels, lay on my bed, whisper dirty secrets while I’m pulling on your hair…_

John put his gin and tonic down and walked over to Lafayette. Alex was still in the middle of a story, and Lafayette looked up at him with an inquisitive eye. 

“Yes, love?” 

John wordlessly stripped off his t-shirt, and that left him in his dark blue boxer briefs. They were all in various states of relaxed undress, more or less in pajamas. Lafayette had on sweatpants and no shirt, and Alex a tank top and sweats.

John straddled Lafayette’s hips and ground down in time with the song. 

_Everybody wonders where we’ve run off to, my body on your body, sticking like some glue…_

This was not an unprecedented occurrence in their household, but it was certainly uncommon. Usually, Alex was the one who initiated it, and John joined afterwards. Now, John had captured both of his lovers attentions in mere moments, and the sensuous movements of his hips against Lafayette’s made the air in the room suddenly stifling. 

John looped his arms around Lafayette’s neck and leaned down to mouth at Lafayette’s neck. His hips kept moving in tantalizing circles, and Alex had put his beer down and moved to a chair to watch the scene unfold.   
Lafayette was struck dumb for a moment but regained himself, saying, “Little one, what has gotten into you?” 

_I’m gonna make you feel that lovin’ gettin’ weak all in your knees, kiss your body from the tip top all the way down to your feet…_

“Needed you,” John replied in a whisper, “wanted to feel you.” 

Lafayette understood much of John’s needs and desires, but sometimes, he was still struck by him. In this moment, he didn’t quite understand what brought this on, but he was not complaining and let his boyfriend continue to give him an outstanding lap dance. 

John pulled back from leaning over Lafayette and sat back, looking straight into his eyes. John ran his fingers through his own hair and then ran his hands down his body in slow motions, still moving his hips in time with the beat of the song. 

_Suns coming up, you’re on my side, I’m rubbing your thighs and see your eyes…_

John reached down and ran his hands from Lafayette’s hips up to his shoulders and pushed in close so his lips were hovering above Laf’s. He took a moment there, pausing with the slowness of the song, before pulling away and switching his body gracefully so his back was now to Lafayette’s chest. 

_I’m gonna take care of your body, I’ll be gentle, don’t you scream…_

John leaned back so his back was flush against Lafayette’s chest and raised one hand above him to tangle in Laf’s hair. He ground himself against Lafayette’s groin, feeling his hard cock pushing against his ass, and smiled. He loved the physical reminder of desire. 

John raised his eyes to look at Alex, and the two locked gazes. Alex was leaning back with one hand rubbing himself through his sweats, and he looked like there wasn’t enough money in the world to tear him away from looking at John and Lafayette. 

The song wound down, the last verses of Ride floating through the room, and Alex saw the desire mirrored in John’s eyes. He walked across the room and planted himself in front of John, looking over his shoulder at Lafayette, and smirking at his boyfriend’s blown pupils. 

The beginning beats of Ignition rang through the apartment, and Alex said, “Well, I guess it’s my turn, huh Jacky?”


	2. Lunch Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is set in a Professor!AU I have yet to write where Alex and Lafayette are professors and John is a TA. So, enjoy this very short ficlet.

John had never been more aware of time in his life. Lafayette had him in his lap with John’s cock in his hand, and Laf’s sinful mouth was working on leaving a bright red hickey on his neck. 

John looked at the clock and whimpered. 

“Mon petit, your time is wasting. Are you going to come for me?” Lafayette asked, stroking John painfully slow. 

Lafayette loved to challenge him. How long could John stay quiet sucking his cock under his desk? How many hours could John wear a plug keeping Laf’s cum inside of him? This time, the question was, how many orgasms could John have on Lafayette’s lunch break? 

Laf’s office hours started at 2, and it was 1:57. He’d had two orgasms in the last half hour and wanted to push for a third. He wanted to be good for Laf. 

John closed his eyes and pictured riding Laf once they got home and imagined Alex’s predatory eyes on both of them. The thought was enough, barely, to drive him over the edge, and he came a third time.   
Very little cum dripped from his cock with this orgasm, and Lafayette’s mouth turned punishing as he rode it out. He knew he’d leave with a red turning to purple hickey. 

He couldn’t be happier and couldn’t wait to get home.


	3. French Riviera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette plans a vacation. John plans a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in @one_golden_sun's modern Laflams universe!! Their anniversary is in the winter, and Lafayette really wants to plan an anniversary trip Alex will actually enjoy. All of this came from a visit to the beach with @one_golden_sun and the thought of John + bathing suits. Obviously, smut ensues.

“You will love it, mes amours! A beautiful chateau on the Riviera, a private beach, beautiful sunsets--” 

“Okay, yeah, but who’s paying for this shit?” Alex interrupted. 

“All we need to pay for, mon chou, is the plane. It is my family’s chateau.” 

John raised an eyebrow at Lafayette. Of course, all of them knew, in theory, that Lafayette was richer than God, but times like this reminded Alex and John of the true vastness of their lover’s wealth. 

“Please? Our anniversary is in the winter, and I know how much Alex dislikes vacationing in the snow. We can celebrate in the summer sun instead, yes?” 

Alex bit his lip, and John watched the two exchange looks. Lafayette’s soft, hopeful expression pulled at his heart. John was onboard, but Alex’s hang-ups about money sometimes got in the way of their vacation planning. 

“Alright. But I’m doing all the cooking! No fancy, five-star bullshit, just us and the ocean.” 

“Of course! I will call Antoine and set the dates now.” 

John beamed at the thought of getting uninterrupted alone time with his lovers, especially on a private beach. A sudden thought popped into his head, and he opened up a new tab on his computer, setting out to find the perfect surprise.

*** 

Four months later, the trio were settled into a beautiful chateau in a small town near Cannes. Two stories and nestled into a little cove that hid any other nearby properties, the two-story house was beautiful in an understated way. All of the walls were either white and sparsely decorated or floor-to-ceiling windows with sliding doors onto the sun balcony. On the bottom floor, a deck area with a fire pit sat underneath the balcony. 

John blinked awake and saw sunlight streaming through the white gauze curtains. Alex and Laf had woken up earlier, pawing at each other and eager to go set up in the cabana, which was a wood structure, open on all sides and the top, with cream colored fabric woven throughout to provide shade without blocking out all of the sunlight. It sat at the edge of the property, far enough back from the ocean to avoid high tide but close enough to hear the waves. They’d arrived two days prior, but it was dark by the time they made it to the chateau from the airport, and yesterday had been spent in bed, sleeping and fucking, adjusting to the time change. 

John stretched, his muscles pulling taught and releasing, before turning his head to his suitcase. He’d been careful to pack the surprise himself, wanting to make sure that neither Alex nor Lafayette saw it. 

He got up and padded over to the case, pulling out the soft white fabric tucked in-between some of his boxer briefs. He’d searched far and wide for just the right bathing suit, but when he’d found it, he knew Alex and Lafayette were going to love it. 

Elegant and resembling some of John’s favorite lingerie, the suit was an off-white one piece with a plunging front and a barely-there back. Blue lace ran down the edges of the front v, and two simple white straps criss crossed in the back. Almost the entirety of John’s back was exposed, as the fabric scooped down to the top of his ass. 

Before they’d left, John had taken the time to shave down completely ( _we’re going to be in swimsuits, Alex, of course I’m going to shave_ ), and the suit glided against his skin when he pulled it on. The high-cut of the suit made John’s legs look longer and his hips wider, giving him a faint hourglass silhouette. 

Once John was satisfied with how the suit laid against his skin and everything was tucked into place, he gathered his hair into a loose bun on top of his head. A few tendrils escaped, framing his face, and at the last moment, he snagged some pink lip gloss from his bag and swiped it over his lips. 

John wanted to keep the surprise to himself as long as possible, so he set out to find one of Lafayette’s biggest t-shirts. John wasn’t small, necessarily, but Lafayette’s shoulders and height made his t-shirts just long enough to hit the tops of John’s thighs. Luck was on his side, and John found a soft white shirt that hung beautifully on his frame. 

The short walk to the cabana made John’s stomach twist, but the closer he got to his lovers, the more the nerves turned into excitement. Lafayette was laid out on his stomach, his navy blue speedos hugging his hips and showing off every muscular ripple in his ass. Alex, reading as usual, reclined on the chaise next to Lafayette. Somehow, Laf had convinced him to get rid of his baggy shorts and wear a tight, maroon pair of boxer-brief cut swim shorts. John licked his lips, his eyes revolving between Laf’s ass and Alex’s bulge, his mouth and tongue unsure what they wanted to taste first. 

“I could get used to waking up to a sight like this,” John called out as he approached. 

“Mon petit! Finally, you are awake. Join us, the weather is so nice even our Alex can’t resist being outside.” 

“Hush. I’m reading. And, I’ll have you know, I have no problems with the _outside_ , I have problems with doing _things_ outside. And the cold.” 

John giggled, walking up to the end of the middle chaise. 

“I don’t care what you’re doing, I’m just glad we’re all here. This place is beautiful, Laf.” 

“Thank you, John. Are you going to join us or stay in that t-shirt all day?” 

John resisted the urge to roll his eyes, knowing that the next moment was going to be worth waiting the past few months. He stood at the end of the chaise, and in one fluid motion, pulled the hem of the shirt up and over his head. 

Laf’s reaction was instantaneous. His mouth parted and a string of French, too quiet for John to hear, fell out of his mouth. Alex had been staring intently at his book, but upon hearing whatever Lafayette said, pushed his sunglasses up and stared at John. 

“Jesus Christ, John, where the fuck did you get that?” 

“What, this old thing? I’ve had it for _months_.” 

John took his time sitting down, giving Alex and Lafayette a show of the low-cut back of the suit, before settling back against the recline of the chaise. He plucked his sunglasses off his head and put them on, relaxing and pretending to be oblivious to the predatory looks enclosing him from either side. 

“For months, you say? And when were you planning to share, mon petit?” 

“I’m sharing now, aren’t I? It’s just a bathing suit, what’s the big--” 

Alex took John by surprise, his body leaping over to John’s chaise and his hands shooting into John’s hair. Alex’s mouth, hot and tasting like salt water, crashed against John’s. John let out a soft moan, and when he reached out to wrap his arms around Alex, Lafayette’s arms came up and crowded him from behind. 

In a matter of moments, he’d become trapped between the two of them, Lafayette’s cock pressing into John’s crack and Alex’s hands everywhere on John’s body. Alex’s lips mouthed over the line of John’s jaw and found the shell of his ear, words spilling out with each breath. 

“Can’t believe you hid this from us for _months_ , Jacky, want you to wear this and nothing else every day. You like that, huh? Just keep you at home dressed up like this, beautiful fucking doll, keep buying you new panties just so I can ruin ‘em. Fuck, just wanna wreck you.” 

“Ruin me now, Papi, don’t care about the suit.” 

Lafayette’s teeth dug into John’s neck as he begged for Alex to do more than just touch and kiss him, and John wailed. Being caught between the two, in the open sunlight on the beach, made John’s body sing. 

“Later, little one, I will punish you for hiding such a pretty outfit from us,” John whimpered but Lafayette continued, “but for now, I want to enjoy unwrapping our gift. That’s what you are, right? Our present?” 

John nodded. 

“How should we use our gift, mon chou?” Laf’s hand ran down John’s front and palmed his cock through the bathing suit, rubbing into the wet spot in the white fabric. John’s moan almost drowned out Alex’s response. 

“I don’t know, Laf, I don’t want to take him out of the wrapping. He looks too damn good in it. What if we fuck him like this? You like that, slut? Gonna keep you dressed up, make sure you remember who you belong to when we make you come in your pretty little panties?” 

“Please, Papi, Daddy, use me, wore this just for you, wanted to look special for you! Need you, please, give me your cock, want to take it all.”

Something like a growl rumbled in Lafayette’s chest, and he snapped at Alex, “ _Grab the lube from my bag. I want you to open him up while I fuck his mouth_.” 

“ _Pretty simple plan coming from you, yeah?_ ” 

“ _Be quiet. I’m still thinking._ ” 

Alex moved to grab the lube, and Lafayette hefted John onto his chaise. The furniture was, thankfully, oversized, so they all fit on it. Lafayette leaned back, reclining against the pillows, and nudged John with his knee. He’d settled between Laf’s open legs, and his eyes locked onto Lafayette’s thick cock, covered and straining underneath his speedo. 

“I want your mouth, love, get to it, if you please.” 

John reached out to pull Lafayette’s cock from its confines, but Laf reached out and smacked John’s hand. 

“Non, I said I want your _mouth_. Only your mouth.”

John’s face screwed up for a few seconds before realizing what Lafayette wanted him to do. His cheeks burned, but he sank down to pull at the swimsuit with just his teeth. He wanted to take his time, lap at the salty-sweat on Laf’s skin, but the temptation of Lafayette sinking his fat cock into John’s mouth was too much. 

Once he’d worked the material down around Lafayette’s thighs, which never would have worked if Laf hadn’t graciously lifted his hips and helped out the tiniest bit, John buried his nose in the trimmed nest of hair at the base of Laf’s cock. Laf’s smell, his natural odor, made John dizzy with need. 

“Finally fucking found it, why’d you pack the tiniest bottle of lube we own?” Alex shot off and settled behind John, who’d been on his hands and knees, until Alex yanked his hips and pressed his face down at the same time. John imagined he looked obscene, moaning and mouthing on Laf’s cock with his ass up in the air for Alex. 

Alex pulled the bottom of the swimsuit to the side, not removing it or releasing John’s cock, but exposing his puckered hole. A breeze blew and made John shiver, but Alex’s tongue replaced the feeling of the open air, and John’s moaned around Lafayette’s cock. He’d worked his way up his lover and was bobbing his head up and down as well as he could manage without his hands. 

Alex’s tongue alternated between lapping in broad strokes, warm and rough, and circling the ring of John’s hole with the very tip of his tongue. 

“Mmmph, fuck, Papi, wreck my hole, want you to make me messy,” John breathed out, his cheek rubbing against the head of Laf’s cock before sinking his velvet mouth back down Laf’s length. 

“Oh, yeah? You want to be messy, baby boy?” Alex picked up the lube and poured an unnecessary amount directly on John’s asshole, smearing it before sinking two fingers in. John’s moans reverberated around Laf’s cock, and Lafayette’s hands came up to grip at John’s hair. 

“Mon petit, I am going to fuck your mouth. Are you alright?” 

John tapped Laf’s thigh twice, their signal for green, and Lafayette began fucking up into John’s mouth in earnest. Tears welled in the corners of John’s eyes, and he stared up at Lafayette. His ab muscles contracted and expanded with every thrust, and John would never get tired of watching total lust come over his boyfriend, driving him to the edge. 

“Christ, you look so good with a cock in your mouth, Jacky. Told you, Laf, we should keep him like this all the time. Dressed up, wet and messy, always ready for one of our cocks. Is that what you want, princess? Want Papi and Daddy to ruin you?” 

All John could do was moan and let the tears fall down his cheeks, trying to convey with his body how badly he needed Alex to fuck him. He’d been torturously pulsing three fingers in and out of him for the last few minutes, occasionally brushing his prostate, but more interested in seeing how much lube he could use on John’s hole than actually giving him any pleasure. 

John couldn’t see Alex, but he felt him shift, and _finally_ , Alex’s cock sank into his hole. All of the lube made the slide easy, but it also made a squelching sound, and John’s face flamed with embarrassment. 

“Hear that, baby? That’s your greedy asshole, telling Papi how bad you want it.” Alex punctuated his words with each thrust, the slick, wet sounds drowning out the noise of the ocean. 

“Talk less, fuck more, mon chou. I will have his ass, soon.” 

“Mmf, fine with me. I’ll just stick my cock into his sweet mouth. Bet you’d like that, slut, take my cock straight out of your ass and stuff it in your mouth. Not gonna even let you talk, just keep you full of cock, like you should be.” 

John felt exposed, humiliated, and impossibly turned on. His cock strained behind the silky fabric, and he knew that the precome dribbling from his cock would stain the bathing suit permanently. He couldn’t seem to care, thinking only about Papi and Daddy’s cocks, how much he wanted both of them, how good he felt being used between them. 

Alex pounded into his hole, pressing against his prostate every few strokes, and John felt his orgasm building. He whined around Laf’s cock, looked up pleadingly, and Lafayette sensed his problem. He pulled John off of his cock and reached down to squeeze the base of John’s cock, tight enought the stave off his orgasm. 

“Not yet, little one. Alex, switch with me.” 

Alex groaned but complied, pulling his cock from John’s asshole with an obscene ‘pop,’ and John felt a trickle of lube glide between his cheeks and down his thighs. Lafayette moved to stand behind him, and his thick fingers probed at John’s sensitive hole. 

“Alexander should open you up like this more often. You look so wet, like I could slide straight into you.” 

“Mm, give me your cock, Daddy, want all of it right now, ple--” 

Alex’s cock cut off John’s words, and John’s world narrowed down to Lafayette’s cock slowly pressing into his hole, not fast but never stopping, and Alex’s cock pistoning in and out of his mouth. 

“Mm, baby boy, how does it taste? Like the taste of your ass? Gonna give you something else to taste in a minute, want you to be covered in my come and ruin your pretty face.” 

“How does that sound, little one? Do you want Papi’s come all over your face?” 

John nodded as well as he could with Alex’s cock in his mouth, and he moaned and swallowed around the head. He knew how to work Alex’s cock, knew how to drive him crazy, and Alex buried his cock deep in John’s throat. 

“Fuuuck, _querido_ , swear your mouth is almost as good as your tight ass, maybe even better, take it all down, just like that.” 

Lafayette pumped in and out of his ass in a smooth rhythm, nailing John’s prostate with almost every thrust. John’s body was on fire, but he focused on Papi’s cock, trying to ignore his own body’s demands for an orgasm. 

John swirled his tongue around Alex’s cock when he drew it back out, and Alex tilted his head back and groaned. He took hold of either side of John’s face and started fucking his mouth, the gagging sounds competing with the wet, slapping noises of Laf’s cock in his asshole. John could tell Alex was close, his body started to lose its rhythm and his fingers tightening in John’s hair. 

“Fuck, baby boy, look at me,” Alex spat out, and when John angled his face to look at him, Alex gave his cock one, two strokes before coming all over John’s face in long streams. John closed his eyes and parted his mouth, feeling streaks of it on his cheek, in his hair, across his lower lip. 

Alex’s breathing slowed down, and John opened his eyes to met Alex’s gaze. He looked down at John with amazement and adoration, his hand reaching out to cup John’s jaw and thumb over his lip. 

“Look at you, fuck, you look perfect like this. Swear to god, you were made for us, Jacky, just for us.” 

“Papi, Daddy, wanna come, please, need to come! I’ve been good, please, I need it.” 

“You’ve been such a good boy, little one. Hold on a few more moments,” Laf said, his voice strained as his own orgasm threatened to overcome him. Seeing John so thoroughly wrecked and covered in Alex’s come did something to him, and he felt himself drawing dangerously close to the edge. 

He shot a short command to Alex in French before beginning to pound into John in earnest, losing care for any sort of rhythm. 

Alex crowded into John’s space, pushing him up so his chest was against Alex’s, Lafayette still pistoning into him from behind. Alex’s lips crashed against John’s, tasting the evidence of his own desire on John’s lips, and he brought a hand down to John’s front. He’d had strict instructions, and he planned on doing them well. 

“Can you come like this, baby boy? Come in your pretty outfit for us?” Alex whispered against John’s lips, slotting his hand between them and rubbing John through the fabric of his suit. 

"Yes, Papi, I can do it, just--just, keep touching me, please,” John practically sobbed. 

Alex went back to tasting him, his tongue probing into John’s mouth, his hand working John’s cock underneath the fabric. He used the silkiness of the fabric to his advantage, swirling his hand around the head and pressing into the damp spot, giving John the friction he needed. Alex heard his breath hitch and his body still, a loud moan escaping against Alex’s mouth. 

Lafayette felt John tighten around his cock, and only a few strokes later, and he followed behind, spilling deep inside of John. All three of them stayed like that for a few moments, pressed together and breathing hard. When Alex pulled back and Laf pulled out, John leaned back and relaxed into Lafayette’s arms. 

“Daddy, I don’t think I can wear this again.” John ran his fingers on the large, drying come stain on his front. 

“No matter, we will buy a new one. Did you bring an extra suit for the rest of the trip?” 

John smiled, mischievous and wicked. 

“I brought lots of outfits, Daddy.” 

John laughed all the way back to the chateau, his body thrown over Lafayette’s shoulder and Alex already in their room, rooting through John’s bag for the rest of his “surprises.” 


	4. Take a Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluffy stuff from the Laflams Professor!AU I'll eventually write.

John felt his brain throbbing inside his skull. He read the words he’d typed on the screen, and they made even less sense. His head hit the keyboard. 

Alex and Lafayette were on either end of the couch and working their ways through stacks of final exams. Occasionally, Lafayette would grumble in French, shaking his head at lazy attempts to explain the French Revolution. Grading papers was one of the few times Alex was completely silent. He would fume silently, roll his eyes, throw his pen down and sip his merlot. Then, after a few breaths, he’d start up again. 

Pens scratching, keys clacking, breaths in and out were the soundtrack to their night. The silence seeped into John’s skin, and a loud groan left his body. Alex and Lafayette both stopped and looked up from their tasks. 

“Are you alright, love?” Lafayette asked, peering over a piece of paper. 

“M’brain hurts” John mumbled. Alex looked at John and smiled. He remembered the never-ending trudge of grad school and how many nights he spent reading into the wee hours of the morning while Lafayette slept next to him.   
Alex looked down at the stack of papers in his lap and saw there weren’t many left.

“Take a break. Come up here,” Alex said, a soft edge of command underneath his voice. 

John bit his lip and stared at the screen. He wanted to go up there, cuddle his boyfriends, let Lafayette rub his head and massage his hair. Alex gave a mean foot massage when he wanted to, and god, both sounded better than anything else right now. 

“John, put it away. Let us help you,” Lafayette called softly, and John looked up and saw they'd cleared their laps, creating an inviting space between them.

His body didn’t let his mind think twice. He pulled himself up to walk the few feet to the couch and dropped himself between them, angling his head towards Lafayette and his legs towards Alex. 

Alex picked up his legs, clothed in loose gray sweatpants, and held them to his lap. John groaned when his fingers started digging into the soles of his feet, and his body melted into the space between Lafayette's legs. With his head pressed to Laf's stomach and Alex working wonders on his feet, John felt gratitude well up in his chest that he had two men in his life worth taking a break for.


	5. Early Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex sometimes has trouble sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just general Laflams fluff, but I wrote it with @one_golden_suns verse in mind!

Sleep was never Alex’s best friend. More like an inconvenient fuck buddy, who came and went as he pleased, and Alex took what he could get. 

He stared at his phone. 4:22 AM. He’d be awake for a half hour now, trying to will himself back to sleep, but it seemed more elusive with every passing minute. 

He sighed and pushed himself out of bed. He was careful, let John and Laf sleep curled into each other, and tiptoed into the kitchen to get some coffee. Might as well. 

He waited for the dark French roast to brew and searched for his current book. Once the gurgling of the pot stopped, he took his full cup back to the bedroom and settled in against the headboard. 

Laf and John knew sometimes this was inevitable, so a book light had been one of Alex’s birthday gifts. He attached it to his book, leaned back, took a long sip from his mug. Looking over, John and Laf looked small in their sleep, and the way their bodies touched and wound around each other made Alex smile. 

He guessed an early morning wasn’t so bad.


	6. Fair and Square

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, John, and Law play a game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fun smut set in the Laflams Professor!AU I'll write eventually. To be clear, John is a TA and Lafayette and Alex are professors. John is not THEIR TA, there are no professional boundaries being broken (because in my world they're not even working within the same college), and there is consent all around.

_Jesus, how hard is it to understand appropriate comma usage?_ John shook his head at the nth comma splice in another unoriginal paper for Dr. King's Intro to British literature class. There were many days when John loved being a TA, getting to interact with bright young students, but when it came to grading a stack of fifty papers that bordered on mindlessly repetitive, John was less than enthused. 

Alex, however, had figured out how to make it entertaining. He was settled between John’s legs underneath his desk, and his mouth was wrapped around John’s cock. Lafayette was on the couch perusing his worn copy of _Candide_ , and all three of them were naked. Every so often, Laf would call out directions to Alex: “suck harder, mon chou,” “keep still, Alexander,” and so on. It was maddening to John as Alex alternated between simply holding John’s dick in the velvet warmth of his mouth and actively trying to get him off. 

Alex and Laf figured out early on in their relationship with John that he loved a challenge, so they made a deal: if he could grade at least half of his essays without blowing his load, he got fucked however he wanted, and Alex had to finish his grading. It had sounded like a great deal, at first, but every time, when John was totally naked surrounded by his clothed boyfriends, trapped in a state of constant near-orgasm, he thought he'd been an _idiot_ to think he'd win.

John picked up the twenty-fifth essay and prayed that it was engaging and interesting. He was so close to losing it. John picked up the last of the stack and almost sighed in relief when he read the title:  
“Aphra Behn's _Oroonoko_ : The Appropriation and Romanticization of Slave Narratives."

John looked at the student’s name, Peggy, and remembered that she was a particularly impassioned woman who sat in the front of Dr. King’s class. The assignment was to pick any of the works from the first half of the semester and write on why it was still relevant to literature classrooms today; considering they'd only read pieces up until 1700, it proved a challenge for most students. Almost all of them picked a Shakespeare play of some sort and waxed on about its poetic value, which while true, got increasingly boring after reading it for the twentieth time. 

“Alexander, I know your mouth can work harder than that,” Lafayette said in an uninterested tone, but the tense posture of his body and the hard thickness of his cock undermined his voice. 

Alex’s mouth went to work on John’s cock, lavishing the dripping head with his nimble tongue. John hyper focused on the student’s introduction and tried to grade as quickly as possible. He felt the tug in his lower groin, and with every pass of Alex’s tongue over his slit, he felt his resolve weaken. 

It was a simple essay, one they had the weekend to do, so it was only five pages. John could do five more pages. He steeled himself, thinking of how good it would feel to actually win this game for once in his life. So far, Alex had gotten him off before the fifteenth paper, usually, or at most, the twentieth. John was determined to win. 

Alex plunged John’s cock to the back of his throat and stalled around the head, and John gripped his pen so hard he thought it would break. 

“Fucking Christ, Alex,” he moaned as he closed his eyes. He only had two more pages of the essay to go, but Alex’s warm mouth was a velvet trap of pleasure. 

Lafayette watched the two intently and saw John’s eyes open and focus back on the essay. He cocked an eyebrow, which neither of them noticed, and he was silently impressed with his little John. He had never made it this far, and he knew that Alex had no clue what essay he was on, but the game had lasted longer than usual. 

John turned over the last page of the essay and felt victory hurtling towards him. It was only a half page, one more paragraph, just another minute. He focused on in the final words of the paper, _Aphra Behn's seminal work used the torture and enslavement of Black bodies to create a fantastical narrative, geared towards entertaining a white audience rather than exposing the atrocities of the slave trade_ , and placed a final check mark at the bottom, scrawling an A underneath it, and slammed his pen down on the table. 

Alex jumped when John’s pen slammed down, but his mouth never left John’s cock. Lafayette put his book down and walked over to John’s chair, standing behind him and petting his hair. 

“You have done it, sweetheart,” Lafayette purred. John leaned back into Lafayette’s touch and felt the muscles in his body relax slightly. 

“Please, Laf, let me cum,” John begged quietly and craned his neck backwards to look at Lafayette. His eyes were almost black with desire and pleading. 

“Is that how we ask for what we want, princess?” Laf returned, testing the waters to see what mood John was in. He would either acquiesce or be obstinate, and either way, Lafayette would please him because of his tremendous efforts. 

“Daddy, please, I need to cum, I did so good, I finished all twenty-five,” John said, practically breathed it out all at once, and his voice was laced thick with need. He squirmed in the seat, and his hands gripped the sides of the chair. 

“You may cum, sweet boy, and Alexander will swallow all of it,” Lafayette said to both of his lovers. 

John’s body came in one intense wave the moment Lafayette said that he could, and he felt stars burst behind his eyes. He’d been so close to the edge, off and on, for over two hours, and it finally was rushing out of his body in one overwhelming moment. Alex swallowed him down, drinking down every drop of John’s come with vigor.

As John relaxed, Lafayette pulled the chair back so he could lift John up, sit down, and then place him in his lap. It was a rather oversized chair, so he could fit easily with John’s knees resting on either side of him. 

“Little one, you won, how you say, fair and square? How do you want to be fucked?” Lafayette asked sweetly, palming John's thick ass in his hands.

John bit his lip, and his brain felt like a fog. He wanted Lafayette in him but he didn’t know how to say it. Instead, he whined quietly and ground down on Lafayette’s dick, trying to get Daddy to see what he wanted .

Alex crowded behind him, and his fingers, wet with lube, ghosted over John's hole, teasing, "You want Daddy to fuck you here, baby boy? Such a sweet little hole, do you think Daddy's cock can even fit?” 

"Mmm, want Daddy to make me take it, Papi." 

John saw Laf look over his shoulder, probably giving Alex some sort of silent command, and Alex's fingers started working in and out of him, stretching him open. He hissed but pushed into it because he wanted the stretch of it, wanted a little pain when Lafayette finally fucked him. 

“Daddy, please, want you now, fuck me, please” John begged into Lafayette’s neck. Lafayette, who had the willpower of a saint, could only withstand John’s whimpers for so long, so as soon as he was sure John would not break on his cock, he pushed Alex's fingers away and lined up with John’s hole, sinking in with one quick motion. 

John moaned loudly, the reverberations of his voice echoing off the walls of the study, and he felt overwhelmed. He felt tears spring the corners of his eyes, but he kept them from falling and bounced on Lafayette. 

“Please, Daddy, fuck me, _harderharderharder_ ,” he moaned like a whispered prayer over Lafayette.

For a few minutes, it was only the sound of the slick of the two of them fucking, the slap of skin against skin, and John’s borderline obscene moans. Lafayette had been waiting, too, hard as Alex had worked John over for two hours, so he knew this would be quick for him as well. He pounded into John, one, two, three more times and then came deep inside of him. 

John felt limp, and Lafayette held him against his chest for an indeterminate amount of time. After a while, Lafayette pulled out, and he kissed John softly. 

“Would you like to take a bath?” Lafayette asked. 

John nodded, wanting to prolong the feeling of Lafayette overpowering him and taking care of him for a bit longer.

As they got up, they saw Alex sitting on the couch with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"I fucking love it when you two put on a show. That ass should be criminal, baby boy." Alex walked over and massaged John's ass, teasing his hole for just a second, before leaning down to nip at his lips. John moaned against him, his body too tired to respond at the moment but feeling his desire stir up again in his stomach. 

Laf pulled Alex back, hand gripped in his hair, and stared down at him, saying, "Not now. You have papers to grade, yes?" 

"Yes, sir!" Alex pecked John's lips again, then Lafayette's, before walking over to grab the essays. After all, their boy had won, fair and square.


	7. Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Lafayette has to help John with his mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another bit of brief smut set in @one_golden_sun's modern Laflams verse! I really like spit roasting, alright?

Lafayette looked at his boyfriend, who was tied to their bed, and shook his head. It wasn’t often that John was a brat--it was really more of Alex’s thing--but John’s attitude had been building over the past few days, and Lafayette had had enough of it. John refused to help with groceries today, cursed at Lafayette, _and_ tried to pick a fight with him. Enough was enough. 

John’s arms were pulled taut above his head, his dick trapped between his stomach and the sheets, and his legs spread eagled and tied to either bed post. The ties were loose enough that Lafayette could pull John up by his hips but tight enough to limit John’s range of motion. 

Lafayette kneeled between John’s legs and ran his hands up John’s calves, then thighs, then ghosted over his ass and puckered hole, before coming down and beginning the motion again. Every so often, a hard _thwack_ of Laf's hand connecting with John's ass interrupted the routine, but there was no pattern. John was completely on edge, at Lafayette's mercy. 

“Are you ready to behave?” Lafayette asked in a patient tone. He’d had John like this for going on forty minutes, and it was rare that John clung to his brattiness for this long.

“Fuck you,” John said, but the conviction was practically out of his voice. There was a slur at the end, just slightly, and Lafayette leaned over to see John’s face. His cheeks were warm, rosy, and his eyes were almost closed. 

“Very well. We will stay here until your attitude improves." Laf continued his ministrations and watched John’s muscles relax, infinitesimally, and then he struck. His right hand came down lightning fast against John’s ass, three quick, hard hits. 

“Fuck! Jesus, fuck me, Laf, please, just fucking do it,” John said and squirmed in his restraints. 

“I will when you can behave."

John grumbled under his breath, but Lafayette felt that the fight was on its way of John. He heard the front door open and close. 

“Hello?” Alex called from the living room. Lafayette alerted Alex to their presence in the bedroom, and Alex walked in and raised an eyebrow. 

“Has someone been a good boy or a bad boy?” Alex was already loosening his tie and stepping out of his shoes, and his eyes were glued to the lines of Lafayette’s and John’s bodies. Lafayette’s tall, strong body hovered over John, his muscles tensed with concentration and intense desire. His cock hung heavy between his legs. 

John, though, John looked like sin made into flesh. His body was strung out and taut, his ass flamed red, and Alex could see the beginnings of tear marks coming down his face. Seeing the two of them together was like living inside of an oil painting. 

“Someone has had a bad attitude all afternoon."

Alex nodded and finished unrobing. John had been wound up all week, really, and he wasn’t all that surprised to come home to this. When Lafayette and John were left alone for a few hours, especially when John was in a mood, it often came out in their bedroom. 

John felt his tension and annoyance fading as Lafayette and Alex talked about him like he wasn’t even there. He needed this, he needed both of them, and he was ready to give him. His body sunk into the bed. 

“Can I help?” Alex asked. He came up behind Lafayette and wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed a kiss to his shoulder blade.

“Mmm, yes. Go sit in front of him, just like me, but facing towards me." 

“Daddy?” John piped up quietly. 

“Yes, little one?”

“‘m sorry,” John whispered, “I wanna be good. Wanna be good for you and Papi, please, let me be a good boy, I can be so useful, so good, please,” John earnestly begged. Lafayette looked up at Alex, and both of their faces were traced with softness and lust. It was always a pleasure and a present that John trusted them enough to bare this part of himself and to let them help. 

“I think we can do that. Little one, you are going to suck Papi off, yes? And I will be fuck this tight, sweet hole of yours. If you can be good and wait until we come, then you can come, okay?” Lafayette explained as he reached for the lube and began coating his fingers and John’s hole. 

“Mmm, yes, okay." 

Alex reached up to thread his hands through John’s hair and asked, “Color, baby boy?” 

“Green, so green, give me your cock, please Papi,” John pleaded and looked up at Alex. Alex’s hand in his hair turned rough and yanked John’s head back as his cock pushed into John’s velvet mouth. 

“Fuck, your mouth is so good,” Alex groaned. John’s moans vibrated around Alex’s cock as Lafayette continued prepping him, up to two fingers and occasionally squeezing John’s still sore ass. 

Alex fucked slowly in and out of John’s mouth, holding his head in place and using John in the way he loved most. He watched John’s eyes oscillate between closing in bliss and looking up at Alex, tears in the corners. 

“Mmm, baby boy, love your mouth, feels much better using it this way, don't you think?” 

John’s attention snapped to Lafayette as he felt Laf’s cock line up with his hole. Alex pulled out of his mouth as John began to groan. Lafayette pushed in, not quickly, but not stopping either. The steady stretch of Lafayette’s cock until he was pushed in to the hilt broke out stars behind John’s eyes. 

“Fuck, Daddy, fuck my hole, fill me up, wanna be your good boy, want your cock and your load, want you inside me,” John professed, and the vulgar litany went straight to Lafayette and Alex’s cock. Both thought that John’s begging was a thing of beauty. 

“Hush, little one, you’ll get Daddy’s cock. Put your mouth back to work,” he commanded as he began to work up a rhythm of pumping in and out of John’s tight ass. 

John leaned back up and opened his mouth, and finally, both men were fucking him in earnest from either end. John’s cock felt as if it was about to explode, and he concentrated on controlling his orgasm. The room reverberated with the sounds of skin slapping skin, and occasionally, Alex or Lafayette’s cursing. 

John labored to suck Alex as best he could with no hands, wrapping his tongue around his cock and leaving his mouth as wide as possible when Alex simply wanted to fuck his mouth. He heard the tale tell hitch in Alex’s breathing, the speed of it increasing, and then suddenly a groan permeated the air as Alex shot his load into the back of John’s throat. He held John there for a moment as John swallowed it all down before leaning back and rubbing his hand against John’s face. 

“So good, baby boy, you’re doing so good,” Alex said as John whimpered. 

“Wanna come, Papi, please, let me cum,” John begged and was answered with a sharp strike to his ass. 

“Not yet, little one. You wait until I am done, and then we will see,” Lafayette ordered. His pace had been consistent, and he’d found John’s prostate several times, but now he pounded with vigor. His cock hit like a viper, moving in and out of John’s hole with speed and force, and John had to concentrate so hard to keep from cumming. 

Lafayette felt John’s asshole tighten around him, and it was just enough to push him over the edge, and he leaned forward to yank John’s hair before coming deep inside of him. 

“Mon petit, c’est parfait, merde, tu es magnifique,” Lafayette’s words of praise spilled out of him as he fucked John until the end of his own orgasm. 

Alex moved to untie John’s wrists, and in one motion, Lafayette pulled him up. John was dizzy from the sudden movement, but in an instant, Alex was in front of him, driving his tongue into John’s mouth, and Lafayette’s hand snaked around to grasp his cock. He panted in Alex’s mouth with want and need. 

“Please, Daddy, Papi, let me cum, I need to cum,” John begged, feeling tears running down his face. He wanted to hold it in and be good, but he didn’t know how much longer he could last between his two lovers.   
Lafayette leaned and mouthed at John’s neck before moving to his ear and said, “Come, now.” 

Come exploded from John’s cock, all over Lafayette’s hand and John and Alex’s stomachs. John wantonly moaned into Alex’s mouth, and he felt every little bit of tension left in his body evaporate in an instant. In the next few moments, their kissing and necking became less frantic, until somehow Lafayette had managed to untie John’s legs so they could all fall into the bed. 

In a few minutes, Alex would get up to start the bath, and John would curl into Lafayette for their ritual aftercare. But for now, their shared body heat and breathing was all that mattered.


End file.
